The Guardian of Kingdom Hearts
by frozen2night
Summary: He was neglected since birth, hated by his home and disowned from his birthright. But all of this was needed for him to face his true destiny. Trained and adopted by the leader of the Organization 13 he has grown stronger. Nine years since that day he returns to his home world after his father defeat. And he will show the power of the true guardian of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is something i worked on the side. Along with a way to calm down my ADHD.**

 **Hope you enjoy it. Also hopping to update my other stories soon.**

 **But for now enjoy.**

Normal speak, " Kingdom Hearts."

Thoughts, _'Nobodies.'_

FLashback, _"Heartless."_

* * *

Prologue: End and Beginning

The sun was setting in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, one of the five great shinobi villages in the Elemental Nations. It was founded by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, two of the strongest shinobis during the Warring State. The village known for its sea of trees surrounding the village, their Sannin's, the various clans living within its walls, their teamwork on their shinobi forces and being victorious in three Shinobi World Wars. And on its cliff were the four faces of the Hokage's. Hashirama Senju the first Hokage, Tobirama Senju the second Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage and finally Minato Namikaze the current along with fourth Hokage.

However seven years ago the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune attacked the village. Causing major collateral damage and killing many shinobies and civilians. Unknown too many its second warden, Kushina Uzumaki was kidnapped after birthing her twin children Naruto and Natsumi. Said assailant forcefully extracted the beast from her, it was due to her Uzumaki genes that she barely survived. But thankfully the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze her husband was able to take the beast away from the village. And was planning on sealing the beast into his new born daughter and wife by sacrificing his life. However it was the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi who did the sealing on putting the beast into the baby girl and former container.

Now we find a young seven year old boy with spiky sunkissed blond hair and blue eyes sitting at the edge of the Hokage Monument. He wore a black sleeveless shirt underneath a gray jacket with a red Uzumaki swirl in between the shoulder blade, he also had a pair of black pants and shinobi sandals. This young boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, twin brother of Natsumi Uzumaki, the forgotten son and the villager's punching bag.

Yeah, his father in his infinite wisdom, decided to make him the scapegoat. Simply so that his mother and sister could be seen as hero's instead of monsters. Saying that they only had the chakra while he had the fox's soul. That was a load of lies for they each had half of the Kyuubi's soul. Thankfully the villagers didn't do anything for three years since he was still cared by his parents. But when they began to neglect him at the age of four, the villagers took that as a sign to harm him.

Since that day the villagers beat him to the inch of his life. The reason he wasn't fully dead was because of fear of the Kyuubi escaping. And like always he was left there to tend his wounds, thankfully his Uzumaki gene allowed him to heal any minor wounds at an abnormal rate. But gaining some scars from his more lethal injuries. His father and sister didn't care about the wound he received. And his mother simply scolded him for lying.

In secret he trained in chakra control with leaf balancing, tree walking, water walking and chakra shaping. The last one was something his father created for the purpose of creating the Rasengan. However he found his father's unique chakra control exercise as a way to be a multi-weapons and objects. Naruto wanted to tell his family about how well he was doing in training by his own. However an event that occurred when he was five prevented him from doing so.

-Flashback-

 _A young six year old Naruto headed over to his parents who were in the living room. Sitting in the sofa was his mother a woman well known for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles (waist in the anime) with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Generally, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. While her style of clothing normally consisted of this, she has been seen wearing it in varying colors. This was his mother Kushina Uzumaki._

 _While on the recliner was his father he looked like an older replica of himself; same colored eyes and style along with hair color. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt with red Uzumaki swirls on the biceps, black pants and blue sandals. This was his father Minato Namikaze._

 _"_ _Mom, Dad! Come with me to the courtyard! I want to show you something!" Naruto said with excitement in his voice. His parents looked at one another and shrugged. Following the boy to the training courtyard. The two parents stood on the edge watching on what their son was going to do._

 _Naruto got some ten kunais with five on each hand. Taking a deep breath he soon threw one kunai at a time at the five targets in front of him. Each throw it had speed, power and precision. The result leading to each dummy having one kunai in the bullseye located on the chest and one in between the eyes. "Did you see! I practice by what you showed Natsumi-nee. Did I do go-" he was unable to finish as he was slapped him in the face. His eyes looked up to see his that it was his father who did it, and his mother showing disapproval in his face._

 _"_ _You little brat! We told you that we will train you when you are ready! And you dare disobey me! Go to your room you are grounded!" he shouted as he moved to the side so that he would back inside the house._

 _Naruto walked towards the house with his head down. He looked at his mother who. But this proves that she is like his father and sister. Not caring about him, only themselves. He silently went up to the room and locked himself up, wondering if he was mistake._

-Flashback end-

Since then he had trained in secret, hidden from the eyes of both civilian and shinobi. Not wanting his family to forbid him from growing stronger to protect himself or becoming a ninja. For he wants to step out of his parent's and sister's shadow.

In a few hours they were going to throw a party for his sister. Even though it was supposed to be his as well. But like how the beatings began so did his parents neglect towards him, while his sister was pampered to a snobbish princess. He was glad to not be spoiled to not act like the 'Princess of Konoha'.

That also goes with the 'Konoha festival' which celebrates the defeat of the Kyuubi and remembering the Sandaime's sacrifice to protect them. But it was also the annual 'Fox Hunt' where his beating goes to the extreme. The civilians and shinobies get more violent during this time of the year.

Wanting to have the rest to handle the upcoming events. So he headed back home and locked himself in his room. And let his body to a soundless sleep.

-Later that night, Namikaze Mansion-

Naruto stood in the corner watching as his sister was getting present from civilian, shinobi and noble party quest. His sister looked like a younger image of their mother, only with her hair being in a pigtail. She wore an elegant violet kimono with red uzumaki swirls on the shoulder and back. Natsumi was also friends with all of the kids their age of the different clans residing in Konoha. He can bet that their parents told the males to do this to be in their sister's good grace. So that possibly one day she would marry one of them.

"May I have your attention everyone?" Minato spoke up, soon the entire quest quitted down. "As you all know today is my daughters seventh birthday. And with it I will announce her as heiress to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze household. Congratulation my beloved daughter." He said and soon all of the children applauded her for being an heiress of two households. While everyone where distracted Naruto ran out of the house.

However one woman was able to see the boy leave with tears in his eyes. She is a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore black kimono with a white sash around the waist and the Uchiha clan symbol on her back. This woman is Mikoto Uchiha, mother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha along with wife of Fugaku Uchiha. Mikoto felt bad for him and enraged for her friend action toward her son.

In the years she had helped Naruto threw the shadows. Helping make the mob go another direction, taking to the hospital and giving him some gift he find in his room on the night of his birthday. Thankfully her years of Anbu kept Fugaku out of the loop. The woman soon walked up to Kushina.

"Kushina-san can I speak with you, in private." Said Mikoto to the Uzumaki head. The red-haired woman soon followed her friend. The two headed to the studies of the mansion. The ravenet soon turned around and glared at her childhood friend. "What are you thinking!"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A CLANS HEIR RIGHTS ARE TAKEN!" Mikoto shouted.

"Well obviously. He would not be one and be a normal clan member. That is what we would do in Uzushio." Said Kushina not seeing what was wrong.

"Kushina you are wrong. Konoha is not like Uzushio." The female Uchiha said forming a fist with her free hand. "You see in the Konoha charter. When a clan heir is stripped of their rights to lead the clan. They exiled from the clan and can never make contact with them again. Making them a normal civilian with no last name."

Kushina looked shocked at what her friend said. "W-What! But why didn't Minato tell me about this! If I had known that I would have never let it happen." shouted the red-haired Uzumaki. She followed her clans main rule 'family above all'.

"But you did! Now the villagers have free rein on harming him! And not have any form of punishment!" Mikoto roared while pushing Kushina to the wall.

"What do you mean harm him? The village never…" Kushina stayed quiet and recalled an old memory.

-Flashback-

 _Kushina was in the kitchen preparing the dinner for her family. It was her special ramen recipe that she based out of Ichiraku's. Soon enough the door opened up. The Uzumaki matriarch lowered the temperature of the food and headed to greet who came in. However what she saw was her son covered in cuts and bruises._

 _"_ _Naruto what happened?!" she went to his side to attend his injuries. After a few minutes she tended the wound on his body and was now focused on the one located on his face._

 _"_ _I went today to the library wanting to learn more about the elemental nation. Since I might need to know where I am going once I become a shinobi." He winced in pain as his mom took care of the wounded area. "But when I got out the villagers began to chase after me. Then when I turned to an alley with a dead end they attacked me."_

 _Kushina stopped tending her son's wounds and looked down at him with accusing eyes. No shinobi or civilian would dare attack the children of their hokage. "Naruto you better tell me the truth."_

 _"_ _But I am! The villagers and some shinobis attacked me!"_

 _Kushina soon hits her son on the head and glares at him. "Naruto the villagers will never harm you. And for lying to me on how you got them no desert tonight. Also you are grounded till further notice."_

-Flashback end-

After recalling that moment Kushina felt like a fool. She didn't believe her son and he may have gotten hurt after that day. How many times was he attacked? And why didn't her husband do anything about it? He was the Hokage so his rule and order is law.

"Do you want to know the ironic part?" said Mikoto glaring at her old teammate. "The reason they are even hurting him is because of your husband. He has told the village that he hold the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune soul. While you and Natsumi had the chakra, but we know that you two each half of the soul. And they didn't attack him until you and Minato began to favor Natsumi." Mikoto words stabbed Kushina in the heart as listened to the truth. "And you Kushina became the one thing we hated in our academy days, a fangirl. Blindly following the same boy who saved you like a knight in shining armor. Hope you are happy with what you have done. Because from now on Natsumi is your only child." Mikoto said as she left the room. Leaving Kushina behind to recollect on what was told.

The older Uzumaki fell to her knees and began to cry. She wanted to deny everything. That nothing her friend said was true. But they weren't. She behaved like a forsaken fangirl to her husband. Obeying him like a faithful dog. Listening to his advice on training Natsumi while ignoring Naruto. And now her lack of action made her son most likely hates her. _'Naruto, my baby boy. I am so sorry.'_ She cried in the studies for the loss of her son.

-Konoha Street-

The ex-heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan felt rage and betrayal towards his parents. Rage for naming her heir to both households for simply being trained by them. And betrayal because they had kicked him out of the clan. Not paying attention to where he was running he arrived to the main road of the village. And the villagers are in full swing of the 'Kyuubi Festival'.

 _'_ _Shit!'_ he thought as the villagers soon caught eye of him.

"Their he is!" shouted one of the villagers. "The fox has arrived! Time for the annual fox hunt!" soon they all got some makeshift weapons along with real ones.

Not wanting to be their he began to run. With the villagers right behind him. The young blond ran for his life jumping through booths, over some stands and then going into the alleyways. His blue eyes looked to see a fence in his way, focusing chakra to his feat he ran on the wall to the other side. Naruto looked back to see that the shinobi of the mobs were now on his tail. The blond sees a fenced in front of him and a hole right underneath it, sliding through the gap he continues running.

The Shinobies pursuing them stopped from their chase. "No way am I going in there." Said one of them looking at the fence sign showing the number '44'. "Let's head back. Who knows the demon might be dead from one of those beasts the forest hold." The other nodded and headed back to the more crowded part of the village.

-Area 44-

Naruto continued running in the thick tall forest. His adrenaline was making him continue going forward even after knowing the shinobies stopped chasing after him. After maybe a few minutes he reaches an open clearing. All the energy he had was wasted so he sits down and leans on a tree taking in a few breaths.

 _'_ _Great I'm exhausted in one of the many training grounds. I may have thirty minutes max before they come with maybe more of their friends. What is could go wrong?'_ the boy thought as he soon heard a loud growl from the other side of the clearing. Their before him was a fifteen foot tall tiger, he had many scars on its body including one on its left eye. Its only good eye was locked on him with a hungry look in it. _'…Well fuck you too kami.'_ Naruto thought at the divine force who decided to make his situation bad again.

The tiger rushed towards him in a speed he never thought a beast its size would have. On instinct Naruto was able to dodge however the tiger was able to slash him in the back with its claw. The boy held back a cry of pain from the attack. Focusing on chakra to his hand he gave a solid punch to the beast blind side making it skid to the ring of the edge of the clearing. Outraged the beast roared in anger and charged at him, pouncing with both front paws outstretched and claws ready to shred him. The young blond raised his arms focusing his chakra to them to strengthen the skin. The tiger claws grazed the skin, but then swatted him towards the tree. The force of impact made him scream in pain for his wound now had splinters inside. His eyes looked at the tiger coming in for the kill. _'Is this how I am going to die?'_

He recalled the good part of his life, the very small few. Then recalled everything in his life going downhill. Naruto didn't cared anymore on living. Accepting his death he closed his eyes and waited for it to come. But he felt no pain. Instead he heard the tiger yowl in pain. Opening his eyes he sees a figure standing in front of him, a man most likely due to his figure. He wore a single black leather hooded coat with the hood covering the face completely, adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that forms a semi circle in the center. Along with a pair of black pants, knee high silver trimmed boots, short black leather gloves that ends at the wrist. From his hand was emitting a red beam with a white interior.

The boy looked at the tiger to see a new slash mark where its blind spot was. Did this man saved him from the massive feline. If so why? No one has ever protected him from being furthered harm. Hell the Anbus of the village gives the villagers and fellow shinobies a blinds eye on what they do to him. So to see someone actually protecting him was kind of nice.

-Minutes prior, Coat figure P.O.V.-

The Wild Sector also known as the 'Forbidden Sector'. A cluster of worlds that are known for their violence. No one with a right mind would dare travel to this place. For unlike the Tame Sectors that are full of light, these worlds are full of darkness. Thus are the perfect breading grounds for powerful Heartless along with Nobodies. It was the reason why I came here. To collect Nobodies to command in the near future.

Opening a door I find myself in a thick dark forest. This place is one of the strongest with the concentration of Heartless. However they appear to hide in the shadows and not appear unless they feel a strong light. The nobodies of this world however soon appeared upon my arrival. Their before me were 40 samurais, 15 Dragoons, 50 Assassins, 10 Dancers, 20 Gamblers, 10 Berserkers, 6 Snipers and 28 Sorcerers. A larger batch of High-Ranking Nobodies, one that can't be found in the Tame Sector. But there was also 200 Dusks and 350 Creepers, Low-Ranking Nobodies. Once more I open the Door to Darkness and all of the Nobodies entered heading to my world base.

As I was about to enter the door I heard a roar of a beast. Planning on ignoring it I continued walking. However something inside me told me to turn around and investigate. It was odd for me to experience such thing. So I decided to listen to my instinct and went towards the clearing. And find out the source of what called me. I soon see a young boy about to be killed by a large tiger. Soon summoning my weapon I attacked the tiger from harming the boy and got ready to finish it.

-Third person P.O.V./ present time-

The tiger now furious on the human attacking him rushed at him with primal fury. The man swung the energy blade on the beast chest sending it upward. Soon a second energy beam appeared on his other hand. The cloaked man hit the beast on the neck, sides, shoulders, back leg then spins in the air to hit it in the spine. Each movement was fluent, not wasting a strike to the enemy. It was like a deadly dance that makes you want to see more. Soon the massive tiger crash into the ground. As it was about to stand the man came down and stabbed it in the heart. With one finale roar the beast dies.

The hooded man soon walked up to Naruto. He then began to remove his hood to reveal his face. He has orange eyes, tanned skin and long messy spiky silver hair that reached his mid-back with some bangs falling on his shoulder. The man didn't show any hostility towards the boy, but interest in the child. "Are you the one to call me here?"

The boy was unable to answer as he soon fell unconscious from all of the pain he felt. The man caught the boy before he fell to the floor. However he can tell the boy is special. His very being was screaming that the boy has potential to be great. Putting the boy over his left shoulder. With his right arm he created a black portal to his base. Soon the two went into the portal and closed behind them. And for the next nine years no one will know the wear about of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating and that stuff. Been having a hard month with my dog having a surgery, computer being infected and work shifting hours. Hopefully you like the new chapter enjoy!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Narutp or any Disney trademarks.**

Chapter 1: New name and the χ-blade

Falling. That was the sensation as he fell to sleep. Opening his eyes only to see darkness surrounding him with nothing in sight. In a moment of reflex he flips in mid-air to land on the surface of something. Taking a step forward white doves and black ravens scattered in a massive flock. The more they flew away the more of what he landed revealed to him. Their before Naruto eyes was a circular platform with a picture of himself. The color was sunset orange; depicting himself with his eyes closed wearing the same clothing he has on. On his left hand was a white shinning orb while on his right was a black flaming sphere, but in the center of his chest was a blue heart. In a circle floating above him had a picture of his mother, father, sister, Mikoto and the man who saved him earlier. However the one of his father and sister had many cracks, while his mom only had three. The back ground on the crescent part had a design of his village from the gate point of view. There were several other circles surrounding him that has the design of a kunais.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around the vast emptiness.

 **"** **You are within your heart."**

The boy turned around to see nothing. "Who's their?"

 **"** **All I due time young one,"** soon three platforms began to rise up, making a perfect triangular shape from where they appeared. **"Great power sleeps within you. One that has never been seen before. One that will change the fate of many."** First a sword appeared in one of the pedestals. **"If you give it form…"** A rod appeared on the following pedestal. **"It will give you strength."** With a shield appearing on the last one.

 **"** **Choose well."**

Naruto walked towards the sword first and took a good look at it. **"** **The power of the warrior…Invincible courage…A sword of terrible destruction."** He let go of the sword and walked to the shield. **"The power of the protector…Kindness to aid friends…A shield to repel all."** But like with the sword he let it float on the pedestal of where it belonged. He soon walked towards the last item. **"The power of the mystic…Inner strength…A staff of wonder and ruin."**

Naruto soon left the staff in place and sighed. Walking towards the edge of the circle and looking into the endless blackness. "I can't choose. I want to have courage, to show kindness to friends I will have and have inner strength to keep moving forward."

 **"** **Hmm I see that you won't give any of them. And nothing I say will change your mind for you spoke from your heart. So I shall give you a fourth option."** Soon in the center appeared another pedestal. From the three object they shot a beam of light meeting in the center. Their floating was a black hooded cloak with a white interior. The boy raised his eyes staring at the object. **"The path of the Guardian…"** the voice said. **"To protect your allies and eliminate or subdue your enemies…with the power of three and summon the weapons of those who fought for the light and darkness."** The boy walked toward the center and took the cloak and put it on. He felt right wearing it, like he was whole again. The four pedestals soon disappeared.

From the corner of his eye he sees a black smudges on the floor. **"There will be times you have to fight."** They soon began to take shape. They looked vaguely humanoid body structure, with a pitch-black skin. It has a round, spherical head with circular glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hand has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. **"But remember that the light and darkness will always be with you."** Naruto clenched his hands as two swords appeared. On his left hand was a pure white sword with a black handle, while on his right hand was a pure black sword with a white handle.

Naruto soon dashed at the three imps with his weapons on hand. Wanting to mimic the moves of the man who saved him he did a poor imitation of the moves. The blond spins on his tip toe smacking two on comings imps away with the flat side of his swords. On reflex he jumps back from a swipe attack for the imp merged with the shadows and jumped out when he was distracted. Naruto soon charges and stabs the attacker then spins again decapitating it and turning to a black mist. The remaining imps went for the attack, but the boy blocks them. Then his body went on autopilot and in a bust of speed he disappeared to reappear behind them. The two swords in his hands began to glow by the color of their blades. And in an x-slash motion releases a black and white crescent energy slash at the imps who soon turned to black mist. The swords disappeared from his hands.

Soon looking around he find a wooden door with black and white engravings on it. Naruto touched the door as it soon began to open and a white light began to emit from it. The door shot itself completely open and began to blind him with the shining light. When he opened his eyes again he was on the stair to the bunkers hidden within the Hokage Monument. **"Hold on. The door won't open just yet."** He looked up to see three people standing on some of the steps of stair. **"First, tell me more about yourself."**

Naruto walked to the first person who looked like the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. "What are you afraid of?"

Naruto thought of his fear. It was a simple one, which many can relate too. "To be alone."

The blond walked up a few steps to looked at a red bun haired woman wearing a white yukata. He has seen this woman before. She was Mito Uzumaki, the first Kyuubi container. "What's most important to you?"

"Friendship." He said, ironically he had no friends. Since they only cared for the prodigy who was his sister. But all of her friends are most likely there cause of her who their _father_ is. Or because they were commanded to be her friend.

The young Uzumaki soon walks up the last steps toward the third person. This one was wearing the same coat as the man who saved him, but with his hood on. "What do you want out of life?"

"To be strong."

 **"** **You're afraid of being alone. You want friendship. And you want to be strong."** The world was beginning to be consumed by darkness. However Naruto didn't hesitate for something told him that it will not harm him. Closing his eyes as he let the darkness embrace him, unlike the light that was full of warmth. The sensation was cool like a soft winter breeze. He once more opened his eyes to see another circle bellow him. It was icy blue with other shades of blue on the circles where snowflakes with different designs. But then he focused on the sleeping woman that was reclining on the circle edge. She is tall with a slender build, rosy cheeks, thin lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. Her hair in a loose braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair than the average human. She wears a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and, attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes. Naruto also noticed that she wore makeup her lipstick was dark pink, and her eye was shiny purplish-pink. All he could say that she was beautiful in her own rights.

However his admiration to the woman in the floor was cut short when more imps appeared around him. Annoyed he was about to summon the two swords again but recalled what the voice said about his cloaks ability. Jumping in the air to avoid several swipes Naruto focused on summoning the swords of darkness and light. Soon several black and white translucent blades appeared around him. Launching them with quick precision was able to impale them all. Once he landed he looked around as a second wave arrived. Charging at the horde with many blades appearing behind him taking the shape of wings. Naruto began to launch blades at the enemy, slash them with hand motions which the blades followed and shield himself with a wall of blades. The blond soon smirked in a way to finish off the enemy. Summoning more swords behind him he launches them however they soon began to spin and track down all of the imps that in a tornado of blades. When they were all gone a trail made of stain glass manifested.

Naruto soon followed the path to another pillar. This time the design was a young woman in a yellow gown, beside her was a beast with horns wearing some sort of cape. With the circle being yellow in color. However he focused on the blue light that was above him. Their floating in the darkness was a large blue moon shaped heart. **"The closer others get to light, the greater their shadows become."** Naruto looked back at his shadow that soon began to move on its own. Manifesting from it was a massive muscular humanoid with black skin. It had short legs and its feet are very thing and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. It also has a large, heart-shaped hole in the abdominal area, which you can see right through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles with two glowing yellow eyes being visible.

Naruto stood his ground at the massive opponent. **"But unlike them you are not afraid. For the darkness and light…"** He summoned the two swords he used earlier. But then he did something odd. He began to move the two swords to meet in the middle. While he did that the swords were turning to a pure white blade and a pure black blade. When they met in the center the two began to expand making a larger sword. After the light died out in his hands was a Longsword. The blades edge was white while the fuller was black, the cross-guard was gold, the grip being black with the pommel being a shaped of a black and red heart. **"…will always be by your side."**

Wielding his new weapon Naruto got ready for his fight with the giant. The massive black humanoid sent a punch that was aiming at him which dodged. However the floor soon was covered in a black circle summoning more of those imps he faced earlier. Summoning his spectral swords he launches them at the imps while he went for the giant. When he slashed at the beast it got a deep cut. However it quickly healed showing it was more durable than its imp's minions. Naruto continued his assault on the massive black shadow until it pulled its hand back. Naruto soon evaded some of the surviving imps that had survived the sword barrage towards them. The blond spines around slashing at multiple at once, then slammed the blade as white and black orbs spine a round him eliminating the remaining imps. As he finished them the giant soon went on its knees and leaned back as a surge of energy emitted from the heart on its abdomen. Soon white with black smoked energy balls were launched aiming towards him. Naruto not wanting to feel how that will hurt him used his spectral swords countering each attack. Wanting to end this fight he got ready to finish his opponent. Getting his sword in position it soon began to glow a white and black light. "You're finished!" as did a downward slash a beam of black and white energy sliced through the giant with ease, the massive being soon began to burst into black mist until it was no more. Naruto panted after releasing his final attack. The sword in his hand vanished in a black and white light. Soon the world around him was being engulfed in both darkness and light.

 **"** **For you hold the ultimate weapon of all. The true guardian of both the light and darkness. For it was your destiny…to protect the Heart of all worlds."**

-?-

Naruto soon opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling it was white but with some grey designs. His eyes soon wandered to the window. And outside was a yellow moon and shaped like a heart like the one he saw earlier. "Where am I?"

"You are in my castle."

Naruto turned to the other side of the room. To see the man that saved him earlier. "I see you are finally awake."

"Yeah, um I never got your name I am Naruto Uzu-…actually just Naruto." the blond said not wanting to say his last name anymore. Wanting no ties to his family or the hellhole of a village. "And who are you and where am I? From what I can see there is no heart shaped moon on the elemental nations."

"I am Xemnas. And we are in the world that never was. Another world that is outside your own. And yes there are many other worlds out there. Some of them peaceful others…dangerous. Like your world." Said the now known as Xemnas. "May I ask why a boy your age was in such a dangerous forest?"

Naruto took a deep breath and told the man who saved him his story. The neglect, the near death moments and loss of his inheritance. He told him everything. The blond looked up and didn't see any changes in the mans expression. It was weird to see such a strong poker/emotionless face.

"To live such a life and still remain mentally sane. Where others would have embraced the darkness. You have a strong heart and body that can be found in very rare few." Said Xemnas with a bit of amazement in his voice, though his face doesn't show it. "Do you have somewhere you wish to go once you recover?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I don't. I was planning on wondering the elemental nation once I got out of that forest. To find a place to lay low and get a teacher to teach me how to fight." Said the boy.

Xemnas looked at the blond with calculating eyes. This boy can be a great asset to his goal. And the powerful light and darkness that radiate from the boy. It was foolish not to have the boy sided with him. "Naruto," he said getting the attention of the boy. "What if you stay here and lived in my castle. And be my apprentice and trained by those under my command?"

Naruto's eyes bulged in surprise of the man wanting to give him a home and train him. He recalled how Xemnas defeated the tiger with those red beams. If he was trained by him he could become quite powerful. "Why? Why give me a place to stay and train?"

"Because I can tell you will do great things. You have darkness and light in you. Neither of them affecting the other but residing in you in perfect union. I want you to use the full potential of your abilities." Said Xemnas. Extending his hand to the boy. "Do you accept?"

The blond didn't think a second. If what Xemnas said is true then he will be save from those of his world until he returns their in the future. He shook the mans hand. "I accept Xemnas-sensei."

The white haired man smiled. "Then I welcome you to the Organization XIII. And if you wish I can give you a new name." Naruto nodded in approval of a new name. "Then from now on…" Naruto's name suddenly appeared floating in front of him. It began to move around with a 'X' in it. Unknown to the two that another power was slowly developing within him. "…you will be known as Xaturon, the Balance Warrior."

-Time Skip 8 months-

In a part the Castle that never was. We find two people fighting in one of the many rooms of the castle that is used for training. Their we find Xemnas and Xaturon fighting in hand-to-hand combat. Xaturon was now wearing the same coat as Xemnas and the other members wore. A few days after his recovery Xaturon met with the other members of the Organization.

-Flashback-

 _Xaturon walked behind Xemnas to the meeting room within the castle. He was exited to meet the other members who reside in the castle. The two soon entered a circular room with multiple chairs arranged in different heights. Xemnas soon stood in the center. "Xaturon these are my fellow members of my group. First is Xigbar, Rank II, The Freeshooter."_

 _Xaturon_ _looked at the man known as the Freeshooter._ _Xigbar wears the usual Organization garb of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves, though his cloak is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that it sags at his shoulders. The sleeves of his cloak are also somewhat closer-fitting than normal. sports gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. "Sup kid."_

 _"_ _Next we have Xaldin, Rank III, The Whirlwind Dancer." The boy looked at the man. Xaldin is a broad-shouldered man whose attire consists of a basic Organization black cloak, along with the usual boots and gloves. Xaldin's black hair is styled into distinctive dreadlocks that flair dramatically when he manipulates the wind. One of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of Xaldin's face (two on each side). He also has bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns, the latter of which hook around his cheeks, parallel to his violet eyes. Xaldin also has flesh tunnels with an earring through the hole. "Hmm."_

 _"_ _Vexen, Rank IV, the Chilly Academic. And residential scientist." The young blond turned to look at the residential scientist. Vexen wears the basic Organization uniform of a black coat with like-colored boots and gloves, though the sleeves of Vexen's cloak are a bit longer than normal and partially cover his hands. His cloak is also the longest out of all the members having it almost like a gown that covers his boots. Vexen sports dirty blond hair worn long with two slightly shorter (but still long) bangs that frame his face. He also has rather large, bright green eyes. Xaturon looked uncomfortable with the mans eyes focused on him._

 _"_ _Then we have Lexaeus, Rank V, the Taciturn Stalwart." The once known as Naruto looked at the giant man. Lexaeus is easily the largest member of Organization XIII in terms of broadness, and his black cloak is similar to that of Vexen, with sleeves that are both wider and longer than average. He also wears the standard black boots and gloves worn by the rest of the Organization. Lexaeus has very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He has blue eyes and somewhat small eyebrows. His hair is ginger and slicked back into messy spikes. "…"_

 _"_ _The one reading the book is Zexion, Rank VI, the Cloaked Schemer." Zexion physically appears to be among the younger members, and is certainly one of the smallest in stature. He wears the signature black Organization cloak, boots, and gloves, though his cloak's sleeves are slightly bell-shaped. Zexion has bright aqua colored eyes, though only his left one is clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, layered bangs. His steel-blue hair sports messy bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. The back of Zexion's hair is quite a bit shorter than the front. Xaturon raised a brow on how this guy was focused completely on his book._

 _"_ _Next is Saïx, Rank VII, the Lunar Diviner." Xaturon looked at the most emotionless person he has ever laid eyes on. Saïx wears a basic Organization black coat along with the usual black gloves and boots. He has long, frayed blue hair framing his face, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top. Behind, it reaches down to his mid-back and is cut slightly neater. A distinctive trait of Saïx's is the X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes that extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other. No matter what state, he wears a single studded earring on each pointed ear._

 _"_ _The one sleeping on his chair is Axel, Rank VIII, The Flurry of Dancing Flames." Axel wears the basic black gloves and boots. His black coat, however, is one of the more distinctive ones in the group, as its sleeves close up tightly around his arms and emphasizes his lithe and skinny build. Axel himself is also easily distinguishable from other characters in terms of facial features, made easier by the fact that he rarely wears the hood of his coat up. Axel has fair skin with rosy hues, a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. He has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye. "Huh? Is this meeting over?" he said showing his bright emerald eyes. Saïx groaned in annoyance at the red-heads behavior._

 _"_ _The ones playing with his Sitar is Demyx, Rank IX, the Melodious Nocturne. While the one shuffling with his deck of cards is Luxord, Rank X, the Gambler of Fate." Demyx wears a black cloak similar in style to Xigbar's, with somewhat closer-fitting sleeves and pointed shoulder pads, though Demyx's shoulder pads are more noticeable than Xigbar's. His black gloves and boots are mostly similar to that worn by other members. He has cyan eyes and dirty-blond hair, the latter of which is quite distinctive due to its shape. Demyx's hair has an odd mullet-like style, and he has several individual bangs that fall over his face. He is rather youthful in appearance when compared to many of the other members. While Luxord wears the usual all-black attire of Organization members, but his cloak is somewhat different than normal, sporting slightly pointed shoulders and very loose sleeves. Luxord's platinum-blond hair is very short and worn in a Caesar cut, and he has electric-blue eyes. He is also the only member of Organization XIII to have a beard or mustache, his being a goatee and the same blond color as his hair. Luxord wears five silver piercings on his ears; four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing shaped like the Nobody symbol dangling from one earlobe. The latter piercing hangs from his left ear in-game and his right in some artwork, indicating that both earlobes are pierced._

 _"_ _The one smelling the rose is Marluxia, Rank XI, the Graceful Assassin." The blond looked at the tall, elegant Nobody with feminine features, Marluxia wears the basic Organization uniform of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves. His hair is shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles appearing closer to light brown. Marluxia's eyes are blue and his lips are pale pink. Xaturon soon turned to look at Xemnas._

 _"_ _Xemnas-sensei, is Marluxia gay?"_

 _This question cause Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, Luxord and a female to laugh like idiots. While Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion and Vexen to chuckle at the accusation. The only ones with a calm face was Xemnas and Saïx, however a corner of their mouth twitched upward. The one accused glared at the boy._

 _"_ _How dare you accuse me of being gay!" red petals began to swarm around him._

 _"_ _Well you look quite girly and can be confused for a woman. Bet their were a lot of people who must have accidentally called you 'mam' or 'miss' once in a while. I also think you dressed up as a woman behind closed doors every now and then." This caused the first five to laugh harder. The fumes coming out of Marluxia's head was funny as hell._

 _"_ _Your funny kid." Xaturon looked at the owner of the voice. She wears the normal Organization black coat and gloves, but her black boots are more feminine and are heeled. Her bright, blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Her eyes are cyan and she is very slim with an hourglass figure when compared to other members due to her gender, though this belies her true strength. Xaturon had a faint blush on his cheeks._

 _"_ _And she is Larxene, Rank XII, the Savage Nymph." Said Xemnas introducing his fellow blond. "Now everyone I would like you all to meet Xaturon, Rank 0, the Balance Warrior."_

 _"_ _Why is he ranked 0?" asked Demyx._

 _"_ _For the boy unlike us is still human and we are soon going to have or XIII member. The world he originated are full of humans warriors called 'shinobies' or 'ninjas'. Who work in the shadows. But he will also be trained by us in our area of expertise." Said Xemnas._

 _"_ _So an apprentice?" Said Axel with a bit of excitement in his voice._

 _"_ _Yes the only apprentice of the Organization XIII." Said Xemnas with everyone's eyes focused on the blond. Xaturon felt a chill down his spine that he was not of the pleasant kind._

-Flashback End-

Since that day Xaturon was trained in different aspect that is needed in combat. Xigbar trained him in accuracy and even using his bowguns. Xaldin trained him on his reflex to dodge wind attacks along with lance wielding. Vexen trained him in espionage and learning more about other worlds. Lexaeus trained him in physical endurance, strength and durability. Zexion trained him to move silently without alarming anyone. Saïx trained him to keep calm in a battlefield and to use his rage to his advantage. Axel thought him duel wielding with his chakrams, along with relaxing in a world called 'Twilight Town'. Demyx trained him to be quick on his feet. Luxord thought him gambling, which they discovered he has the devils luck, and awareness of his surrounding. Marluxia, much to his disliking, trained him in agility and balance. Larxene trained him in his speed and stamina, along with throwing with knives. Xaturon also hanged with Larxene and pranked a few members of the Organization.

Then their was his shinobi training which he did by himself. Thanks to the Dusks they were able to get him scrolls needed to train in chakra. From Chakra Control, Chakra Flow, Fūinjutsu, Bukijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Jikūkan Ninjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Bunshinjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. And by abusing the Kage Bunshin he has improved his shinobi skills at an abnormal rate. He was possibly mid to high Chūnin in shinobi skills, an advent level sealer and mid-Jōnin in chakra control.

And finally with Xemnas trained him in hand-combat which he was currently was on. The silver haired man punched Naruto in the chest sending him flying. But the boy recovered and charged at his teacher. To two exchanged blows after blows. Until Xemnas grab the collar of his cloak swiped kicked him and then slammed him to the ground. "You are getting better. The training you have with the others and your accelerated growth in combat. You may be a true challenge in the future. But for that you need experience which you will gain in time."

"Thanks sensei." The boy soon got up and dusted off the dirt on his cloak.

"Now we will take the next step on your training. As you know everyone in the order is able to conjure weapons of the elements they represent. However for you it will be a unique case. For you are still human and not a Nobody like the others and myself. So there is a chance you will not be able to summon a weapon like us. But something else most possibly." Said Xemnas. Since the boy had a powerful light and darkness in heart. He could summon _that_.

"So how will I be able to create/summon one?" Asked Xaturon to his teacher.

"We will try this by putting you in a life and death situation." Before his student could ask he avoided the red energy beam coming from Xemnas hands. "Try and survive." Was all the silver haired man said as he charged at his student.

Xaturon soon began to evade his teachers 'Ethereal Blades'. He was able react to most of the oncoming attacks. The blond soon back flipped away from his teacher. _'Focus, think of the weapon from my dream. Remember how it felt to wield it.'_ Xaturon extended his right hand and focused on the feeling. When Xemnas was about to land a b low on his student. The boy's hand was soon did a white and black flash brought the weapon up to block the energy blades.

Their before Xemnas eyes was a keyblade. This one was different than the one he expected to see. The keyblade appears to have two keyblades crossing one another, with teeth facing outward from the side. With an English-style blade appearing above were the two keys cross. The Keychain is a black and red heart with two keyblades crossed over it. The chain starts out as two separate chains that form into one. The silver man heard a faint voice telling him the name of the weapon that stood before him. "χ-blade."

Xaturon soon pushed his teacher back and began to go on the offensive. However since his teacher had two weapons instead of one, he was still able to both block and counter attack him. When the boy went to do a downward slash Xemnas blocked it with both of his blades. Annoyed by this Xaturon extended his left hand out and something came out of it which surprised Xemnas. Their appearing from his hand was a red energy blade with a black interior. The boy soon went and hit his teacher in the gut pushing him back a few feet.

The man soon began to chuckle and then did a full blown laugh. "You are truly interesting my pupil. To have my weapon and the χ-blade you will be a someone to not be taken lightly."

Xaturon looked at the χ-blade and his own energy blade in fascination. Soon on mental command the two weapons disappeared. The energy blade in a red-black static and the χ-blade in the same way he summoned it. "Xemnas-sensei what is this χ-blade?"

"From what I know χ-blade is the original after which all Keyblades are imperfectly modeled. Rather than being a man-made key to an artificial Kingdom Hearts, like the Keyblade of heart, it coexists with the true Kingdom Hearts itself, a perfect union of all hearts and worlds, and is the only thing that can summon its door. Originally, the χ-blade was the counterpart of Kingdom Hearts, for which it acted as protector. However, many who sought to take the light of Kingdom Hearts for themselves created "Keyblades" in the image of the χ-blade, and they clashed together in the legendary Keyblade War. As a result, darkness overtook the World, Kingdom Hearts vanished, and the χ-blade was splintered into twenty pieces: seven fragments of pure light, which eventually become the seven princesses' hearts, and thirteen shards of darkness. When the World was revived by the lights within children's hearts, some decided to use the Keyblade to defend that light." Said Xemnas.

Xaturon was amazed to have such power in his hand. It made him more determined to surpass his teachers expectations. "Wait, but how did I your weapon? I am not a Nobody so it should be impossible."

Xemnas went to a thinking pose and then came up with a possibility. "I guess when I gave you your new name. A bit of my energy went into you. Making you a pseudo-Nobody. But the question is what other weapons could you have?"


End file.
